Memories Of Yesteryear
by MasterShaper
Summary: Han and Luke reflect. Complete, please R & r!
1. Reflections

**Memories Of Yesteryear**

A YT1300 freighter entered the Coruscant system. The freighter was headed for Coruscant, once upon a time Imperial Center and Seat of the Republic. With her point five class sublight drives, the freighter, known to many as the Millenium Falcon, eased into orbit around Coruscant. On board, Han Solo was alone, as he was every year at this time. He would leave for Coruscant alone, to wallow in his memories. Memories of life before the war, the war with the Yuuzhan Vong. The war that had claimed the lives of so many, including two lives, two lives that were very dear to him.

As he orbited over what was once the Dhuryam's Well, or Well of the World Brain, he sighed. So many had died for, with 365 trillion being the war's death toll total. People had lost their loved ones, homes, possesions, lives, and peace. He leaned back in his chair, feeling the familiar lump in it pressing at his back. he closed his eyes, remembering...

_Flashback_

_"I didn't do it!" a five year old Anakin shouted defiantly, as pieces of what was once Calamarian vase littered the floor.  
"You know you did it. Now clear up!" sanpped Leia, waaging a finger at Anakin, who sulked and picked up a vacuum cleaner._

_Jacen showing off his Stump Lizard to Leia. "It eats Star-Flowers, mom!" he said, as the lizard snoozed on his shoulder.  
"Jacen, maybe you should find a mate for it," Leia suggested. "I would like to, but they're really rare," Jacen replied. _

_Luke and Mara holding a newborn Ben Skywalker. "He's beautiful," Luke said.  
"You bet he is! After all that trouble," joked Mara_

_"You scoundrel!" Leia scolded as he peeped at her showering in their quarters back on Coruscant._

_"You equipped a TIE Fighter with a hyperdrive!" Han yelled, as Jaina explained how Qorl managed to escape from the Falcon's bombardment._

_A red faced Jacen and Tenel-Ka caught kissing in a sonic broom closet. _

"Those were the good old days," he said, sighing. 'Then came the war,' he thought.

_Flashback_

_Watching Urdorff City pull out of orbit, leaving Duro behind, as Tsavong Lah's forces butchered the remaining defenders into surrender.  
"Come down to Duro's surface to consumnate your surrender in you... in yours... in person!" Tsavong Lah said, using an Oggzil to broadcast his threat._

_The Ychna, eighty meter wide mouth open and mangled by a proton torpedo, floating in the vacuum of space, killed by Anakin, his son, when it was munching on Orr Om City.  
"Got 'em!" shouted Anakin triumphantly through the comm channels._

_The Errant Venture, blasting Yuuzhan Vong forces aside at the Battle for Yavin 4. Booster Terrik demanded to see his grandson, Valin, but opened fire on the Vong when he discovered that they were trying to kill Valin._

_Elegos A'kla's polished skeleton, sent to Corran Horn by Shedo Shai, with a challenge from Shedo Shai. Ithor dying after the death of Shedo Shai during the challenge._

_Ithor, burning when the Yuuzhan Vong ship, Legacy of Torment crashed into its bacterium poisoned atmosphere. The Republic and Imperial forces watched helplessly as Ithor became a sister world to Alderaan._

_Jaina sticking her lightsaber into Tsavong Lah's throat at Ebaq 9, killing him. _

_Elan, the phoney Yuuzhan Vong defector, dying of Bo'tous poisoning._

_Chewbacca, howling at Dobido, Sernpidal's smaller moon, as it came crashing down towards Sernpidal. Chewie, dying after saving Anakin, who later died on the Baanu Rass, after destroying the Voxyn Queen._

He snapped out of his reverie, and looked at the chronometer. He noticed that five hours, had passed, and he shook his head.

"Too many memories," he said, as tears stung his eyes.

"Why can't I forget? Why?"

FINISH

Author's Note: How was it? Please review!


	2. Memoirs

**Memoirs of A Jedi**

**Luke tossed and turned in his bed. It was stuffy, stuffy for a night on Yavin 4. Turning onto his back, he stared out of the window, at the gigantic shadow of Yavin Yavin 4 had changed. Changed by the war.**

**He closed his eyes, remembering.**

**So many memories…..**

_**Ben Kenobi, saving him from the Sand People he had encountered. He remembered Ben handing him his first lightsaber, saying, "This was your father's."**_

_**The dianoga, attacking him, Han, and Leia in the Death Star's Garbage Masher.**_

_**The agony as Darth Vader, his father, sliced of his right hand, leaving him to fall through the never-ending Tibanna clouds of Bespin.**_

_**Yoda dying, sickly, on his sleeping pallet, a mere shadow of the Jedi Master he had once been before the Great Purge. "Strong I am in the Force, but not that strong," he had said, before he became one with the Force.**_

_**Jabba the Hutt's guttural laughter as he and the unwitting Gammorean Guard Jubnuk fell into the rancor pit. Jabba's sail barge later exploding over the Great Pit of Carkoon, while he, Han, Leia, Chewie, and Lando flew to safety on a stolen skiff.**_

_**The helplessness he felt when within close range of an Ysalamiri.**_

_**Dolph, now Kueller, taunting him as he crushed the life out of Pyrdr's people, every one of them.**_

**He sighed. Those days had indeed been happy, compared to the days of late. The Second Imperium, then the Yuuzhan Vong, had caused so much pain…… Too much…..**

_**Brakiss, one of his students, fleeing Yavin 4 out of fear. **_

_**Chewie bouncing the twins on his lap as they played by the river's edge.**_

**_Exar Kun, resurrected as a shadow, looming over him, gloating. The Sun Crusher taking off, Kyp in it. "Foolish Jedi!" Kun sneered, "He's mine! And there's nothing you can do to save him!"_**

_**Brakiss, returning with the armies of the Second Imperium, bombarding the forests of Yavin 4.**_

_**Nolaa Tarkona's cronie Kambrea, calling in the Diversity Alliance's troops to kill off the New Republic's delegation to Ryloth.**_

_**Mara, skeletal and sick, infected by Nom Anor's vile Coomb Spores.**_

_**Vergere, giving Mara an antidote, her tears, and later Ben's birth, which fully cured her.**_

_**The Yuuzhan Vong and Peace Brigade blockading Yavin 4 when Borsk Fey'la sold out his students. The Vong had landed their colossal barracks, called damuteks, crushing the temples under them. The shapers, who had nearly killed Anakin.**_

_**The death of Anakin, after he destroyed the voxyn queen on the Baanu Rass, killing hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong in the process.**_

_**Yag'Dhul, where the Givin heroically defended their vacuum-surfaced planet from the Vong.**_

_**The bloated squidlike slaveship, which the Vong had used to capture hundreds, maybe thousands, of the Empire's remaining citizens. The forging of an Alliance with Grand Admiral Pellaeon after he had recovered from his grievous injuries.**_

_**The Supreme Overlord Shimmra, towering over him, poisoning him with the Royal Amphistaff.**_

**His reminiscing was interrupted by sunlight shing through his window. He blinked. Where had the eight hours gone? Getting out of bed, he punched the wall, sobbing. Why couldn't he forget? Why wouldn't the Force ease his pain? Why!**


End file.
